The invention relates to 1,2,3-triazole carboxylic acid amides and a process for making these compounds and relates also to biocidal composition containing these compounds, particularly compositions having herbicidal, insecticidal, acaricidal, fungicidal and/or nematocidal activity.
1,2,4-triazole derivatives having a herbicidal activity already known (U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,001). Among these N-ethyl-N-propyl-3(propylsulfonyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-carboxamide is distinguished by its action against gramineous weeds. This compound, however, has the shortcoming of an insufficient compatibility for agricultural plants such as maize and cotton.
1,2,3-triazole derivatives having the above-mentioned activity and the thus existing utility have not become known heretofore to the knowledge of these applicants.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide for new triazole derivatives and for a process for making them which have a broad spectrum of applications particularly in the area of plant protection.